1. Field of Industrial Application
This invention relates to a radiation detector utilized for an X-ray CT scanner, and is particularly concerned with a radiation detector less in dispersion of detection sensitivity, high in detection sensitivity at high S/N ratio, easy for packaging, and a manufacturing process thereof.
2. Prior Art
A typical radiation detector for use on X-ray CT scanner includes that for which a scintillator and photodiode are combined.
Then, as mentioned in "OYO BUTURI", vol. 55 No. 8, 1986, published by Japan Society of Applied Physics, pp. 824 to 829, an application of an amorphous silicon photodiode is now being realized in then production of photodiodes.
The radiation detector for use on X-ray CT scanner wherefore an amorphous silicon photodiode is used in disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 151781/1987. In the example, an electrode from amorphous silicon photodiode is provided on a side end portion of a scintillator, and a substrate provided with a signal line beforehand is connected to the side end portion to wiring.